


The forest gives freedom

by That_one_idiot



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Depression, Don't Judge Me, Fantasy, Guilt, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, No Smut, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 05:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12741576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_one_idiot/pseuds/That_one_idiot
Summary: Nick and Aaron live in the woods with the other creatures, and go out to the 'real world' daily so they could sustain a healthy life. Aaron is the 7 year old who is curious about their parents that he couldn't remember anything about. Nick is a quiet 11 year old who is constantly being eaten away at by guilt and self-hatered that he hides for the sake of his brother. will the guilt reveal the truth about their parents?





	The forest gives freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this isn't in a fandom at all, this is an original idea that I thought of, so please don't steal it.

the two children ran through the neighbourhood, passing by houses with occupants that they mostly forgot the names of, and giggling in pure enjoyment that reminded the  
grown viewers of the carefree innocence they once had before they understood all of the problems that came with living.  
Nick and Aaron, that's what everyone knew them by, the parents and other children  
asked them for their names when they catch the two playing in front of their houses and ask where their parents are. the two never seem to answer the constant question and end up changing the subject instead, making the others completely forget the curiosity on why the children were playing alone on a daily basis.  
no one ever caught sight of the duo on their way 'home', considering the two only  
pass by each house once, everyone assumes that the two make a lap around the  
neighbourhood from their house and back. but everyone always assumes everything, don't they?  
(Nick's view)  
Aaron and I started towards our house, its a nice little cabin in the woods where all of  
our real friends are, the fairies and the wolves. all the other people don't think they exist and say its all a lie, but they always jump to conclusions and ignore the facts. the world outside of the forest is an unfair place, everything you do seems to constantly be judged by other people and everyone is discriminated in multiple ways, but in the forest, we all work together and no one gets hurt.  
"Hey, Nick?" I hear my little brother question, snapping me out of my daze of  
thoughts. "yeah?" I half-heartedly responded with, although that doesn't phase my sibling in the slightest. "what did mom and dad look like?" I suddenly stopped and didn't dare to say anything, I knew this question was bound to come sooner or later considering that he was too young to remember them, but.. he doesn't need to know yet. I started silently walking again, avoiding eye contact with my brother by staring at the ground. he heavily sighed, indicating that he got the hint that I didn't want to talk about them.  
we continued walking until the light seeping through the small gaps between leaves  
and branches turned to a light and calming purple with an enchanting blue hue, indicating that we were near the cabin. it was a really short walk from this point, but Aaron figured that he could start a conversation that could give him information on their absent parents because he spoke up with the words "why did they leave us?". that was all it took to dampen my eyes, because I knew damn well who he was talking about. and when he continued, using a softer and  
quieter tone, to ask a simple question, that broke the dam."did they even love us" he asked.  
_'no, no, no, no' I_  repeated in my head as the emotions I bottled up for the sake of my  
brother finally broke out. my eyes watered at a quick rate and my lips fell into a frown, and  
just as fast as the tears rolled down my face, I ended up on my knees, sobbing.  
all of the thoughts and memories of why mom and dad left all connected, forcing one  
thought to make my whole body go numb. _'im the reason why they left'_. I could barely feel the hand on my shoulders or the rapid movement of my body as I was being shaken by my brother, who was clearly trying to see whats wrong with me and try to help, but that thought was pushed to the back of my mind as the previous thought reinvaded the core of my brain.  
all the things I did wrong was the cause of this. so now I get to suffer because I'm the one that killed them. they died because of _me_. _because of one dumb thing that I did_. And I can't forgive myself for it. But I can't let Aaron know, he doesn't deserve to feel all of the pain I feel.


End file.
